


Her Son Is A Star

by CalyJackson



Series: Wait, I know those guys! [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Emily Patterson needs a hug, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Not Beta Read, This made my brain quiet down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalyJackson/pseuds/CalyJackson
Summary: In the past few weeks, Emily has felt like she is being watched.
Relationships: Emily Patterson & Luke Patterson & Mitch Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Wait, I know those guys! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990390
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	Her Son Is A Star

In the past few weeks, Emily has felt like she is being watched.

It would be little things, like a chill on her hand when she was reading a book. Or a shift of the light in the middle of the hallway. On Luke’s birthday (he would have been forty-two this year), the candle on his birthday cake blew out, even though there were no fans on, or windows open in the house. Mitch and Emily- too sad to question- just relit the candle. 

Then, this girl comes to her door with lyrics- Luke’s lyrics. A song Luke had written just for Emily. The girl tells them she writes music in the same room as Luke once did, and she just knows that Luke is watching them at that moment. A mother never forgets the feeling when her child is near.

Still, Luke has been dead for twenty-five years. Because of how sick he was in his final moments, Emily and Mitch opted to have him cremated. They claimed the ashes of his bandmate Alex because his parents were too embarrassed to recognize their son, simply because of his sexuality. Reggie’s body was buried in his family’s plot out in the countryside. From what she knew of Reggie, Emily thinks he would have liked that. She likes to think her boy is in Heaven, still clinging to his guitar.

Even with the recent shifts, Emily feels at peace. She reads her son’s lyrics every night. Mitch and Emily begin to talk about Luke again, and think about what would have happened had Luke, Reggie, and Alex chosen to skip their customary hotdogs. Would they have the same level of fame and fortune as their former bandmate Bobby? He did very well for himself. 

While not completely integrated with the technology found in 2020, both Emily and Mitch did invest in smartphones and often enjoyed spending their evenings scrolling through their respective Facebook pages. In was on such an evening that Emily came across a video posted by the Orpheum, which she followed out of respect for Luke; he would have been proud of her for attempting to keep up with his favorite venue. 

The video was of a girl- upon closer inspection, Emily realized it was the same girl who gifted her Luke’s lyrics. Calling Mitch over, the two watched as the girl- Julie- set a pink dahlia on the piano and begin to play a powerful melody alone. Suddenly, a slight popping noise went off, and Emily and Mitch were drawn to a set of drums that appeared on the stage. The crowd at the Orpheum gasped and cheered, while Emily and Mitch were floored by the capabilities of technology. The drummer seemed familiar, but from the angle, Emily could not place from where. Another pop and a bassist emerged from seemingly nowhere. This time, Emily gasped for a different reason. She knew that boy. She saw him almost every day for years. Emily stole a glance at Mitch and saw that he too was thinking the same thing. 

If both Alex and Reggie- who looked exactly as they did twenty-five years ago- can appear, would Luke be next?

A light was flickering in the right corner of the stage. Emily saw Julie, Alex, and Reggie glance at each other nervously as they continued to play. With the climaxing tempo, the light stabilized and… Emily could not believe it.

Her son was standing on the stage of the Orpheum with a guitar strapped to his chest. Her son, who has been in an urn for twenty-five years, was playing his dream venue with his bandmates- also dead. Emily could not believe it. Mitch had a grip on her forearm, but Emily could not look away, even as tears welled in her eyes. Her baby boy was here. He was playing the Orpheum. As the last of the strums from Luke’s guitar faded away, the boys blipped off the stage- eliciting another gasp from the crowd in the video. Julie stood alone again, and the phone screen went black. 

Emily could not believe it. Her son is a star. 

Her son has a hell of a lot of explaining to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It is very late, and I still have a ton of work left to do for grad school, but I knew I needed to write this.
> 
> Seriously? These people really are actually dead and still think it's a good idea to post videos of themselves on Youtube? Really? Nah, people know.
> 
> Also, I realize I could have based this off of the Youtube video that Julie's dad posted as publicity. But, I'm drawing inspiration from the concert live streams happening because of COVID, and I know Luke would have mentioned the Orpheum to his mom. So, this is what y'all get.


End file.
